Dear mantan, balikan Kuy!
by Spice07
Summary: Dapat telpon dari gebetan setelah satu bulan hilang kontak itu bagai turun air hujan di tengah gurun pasir. Awalnya Sakura senang, tapi... "Ra, gue mau kita putus." dan sekarang perasaan senang berubah jadi asdfghjkl. "Arrrrght, sempak lo Sas!" Maaf OOC, bahasa non-baku, garing dan segala kekurangan lainnya. One-shoot


**-o0o-**

 **Dear, mantan... Balikan Kuy!**

 **-o0o-**

 **Ide cerita ini murni milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan plot, itu benar-benar karena ketidak sengajaan.**

 **OOC, Bahasa tidak baku, garing, Krenyes**

 **Maaf nyampah ^^**

 **Tokoh dalam cerita ini milik Om Mashashi, saya cuma pinjam doang.**

 **-o0o-**

* * *

 _Drrrt... Drrrrt..._

Aku mengerang kesal gara-gara suara berisik yang dihasilkan oleh ponselku. Gila, orang waras mana yang menelpon tengah malam begini! Demi tas ransel bolongnya si Kiba, aku akan mengamuk pada penelpon tidak tau diri itu!

Tapi... alih-alih marah, bibirku malah tersenyum saat mendapati nama gebetan yang tertera di sana. Sasuke Uchiha, dia gebetan yang aku dapet dengan penuh perjuangan. Tapi nggak sesusah perjuangan para pahlawan pas ngelawan penjajah juga sih.

Sasuke itu orangnya terlalu cuek, galak, udah gitu suka ngegigit, apalagi kalau dia baru aja kalah tanding _futbol._ Sifat cuek dan irit ngomong itu juga yang membuat cewek susah ngedeketin dia. Nih ya, pas awal-awal pedekate, aku sampe kenyang dicuekin si doi. Dia lebih milih ngelus-ngelus benda bulat warna item putih ketimbang liat muka cantikku yang udah pasang senyum manis. Usut punya usut, Naruto bilang Sasuke nggak suka sama yang manis-manis. Jadi... semenjak itu aku udah nggak pernah lagi tebar senyum manis ke Sasuke, banyakin senyum kecut deh, iya! Puas lo?

Iya bener, jadi pacar Sasuke emang nggak segampang keliatannya. Kita musti punya stok rasa sabar yang super sekali. Pertama kali chat, aku sampe nggak tidur cuma gara-gara nungguin balasan si doi yang ternyata sampe dua hari kemudian pun tetep nggak dibales. Pas aku tanya sama Naruto, dia bilang hape Sasuke nyemplung di WC. Ish, lagian Sasuke ngapain juga berak bawa hape?

Ngode doi sih udah dari tahun kedua SMP, tapi dia baru nangkep kode dari aku pas kelas dua SMA. _Vangke,_ jangan-jangan Sasuke pake provider _LolaPren._ Dan setelah jadian, aku kira bakal jadi tambah deket, gitu... eh taunya. Bahkan selama sebulan ini dia sama sekali nggak ada kabar. Kalo dia bilang mau fokus belajar buat persiapan ujian sih aku bisa agak tenang. Tapi... Karin bilang Sasuke tiap pulang sekolah sering pergi sama cewek anak kelas satu. Sebagai pacar yang baik dan pengertian, tentu saja aku nggak mau percaya dulu, setidaknya sebelum aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bisa aja kalau Karin salah liat orang... dia kan udah rada minus gitu matanya.

"Halo, Ra." suara serak Sasuke sukses mengoyak kenangan pahit dua tahun terakhir.

Berdehem sejenak, setelah merasa kalau suaraku baik-baik saja, aku langsung menanggapi. "Ya, Sas? Kenapa?" duh... mungkin nggak sih kalau Sasuke nelpon tengah malem gini gara-gara kangen sama ak-

"Ra, gue mau kita putus." Kemudian _tuuut... tuuut..._

 _WUT?_ Tadi itu Sasuke ngomong apaan? Pu-tus? Ini antara telinga aku yang salah apa _speaker_ hapenya yang rusak? Nggak mau mikir macem-macem dulu, aku langsung pergi ke sebuah tanggalan yang menggantung di samping lemari baju. Ternyata bukan, malam ini memang bukan ulang tahun aku maupun hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Dan nggak mungkin juga April _mop,_ kan ini bulan Agustus.

Telpon balik aja kali ya, mungkin Sasuke emang beneran kehabisan pulsa tadi.

 _Tuuut_ ... _Tuuut_ ...

Kirain bakal kayak iklan provider di TV, pas aku telpon balik ternyata Sasuke cuma mau mutusin besok mau berangkat bareng apa engga. Hati udah dag dig dug, eh ternyata yang jawab malah suara cewek, bukan Sasuke. _'Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat_ lagi.' dan rasanya itu... tolong, bawa aku pindah ke Meikarto.

"Arrrrght, Sempak lo SAS!"

* * *

Nggak banget deh. Seorang Haruno yang biasa tampil cantik, modis dan rapi, hari ini tampak seperti sampah. Ya ampun... Mata panda, baju kusut dan ngga ada modis-modisnya sama sekali. Bahkan aku sampe lupa sisiran, gengs. Dan semua ini gara-gara _Uchiha-brengsek-Sasuke!_

Semalem aku terus kepikiran sama ucapan Sasuke sampe nggak bisa tidur. Pas jam lima, nih mata malah baru bisa merem lagi. _See_ _,_ aku jadi bangun kesiangan, nggak sempet buat nyetrika baju, dan saking takutnya ditinggal sama Abang Sasori, aku sampe nggak dandan dan ngerapiin rambut.

Aku salah apa sih, Sas? Kok kamu jahat banget mutusin hubungan lewat telpon gitu? Kamu udah bosen ya pacaran sama aku yang bawel, galak dan jidat lebar? Dan ... Gosip yang Karin bilang ke aku itu juga beneran? Sama adik kelas, gitu?

Pas sampe di sekolah, rasanya aku nggak mau turun dari atas motor Bang Sasori gara-gara keburu horor duluan liat pintu gerbang dan penghuni sekolah yang pasti udah tau kalau seorang Haruno baru aja dicampakkan oleh Pangeran pantat ayam sekolah.

"Ra, ngapa sih masih nangkring aja? Gue udah telat nih!" omel Abang Saso sambil nyubit tanganku yang masih melingkar di perutnya.

"Bang, hari ini gue bolos aja yah... tapi Abang jangan bilang-bilang sama Mami Mebuki." aku mulai melakukan jurus andalan. Merengek seraya memasang tatapan anak kucing yang dibuang emaknya.

"Ngapa sih nggak mau masuk? Belum ngerjain PR pak Oro, ya?" celetuk Abang Saso yang paling ganteng, paling imut, tapi sayang jomblo menahun. "Udah... sono masuk. Nggak ngerjain PR palingan disuruh beliin bedak sama _eyeshadow_ doang." ujar Sasori.

Tunggu, perasaan aku belum turun dari motor tapi kenapa kaki udah berdiri di atas tanah gini?

Bruuuum...

"Woy, centong nasi!" omelku karena asap kenalpot motor Saso baru aja nyerbu muka-ku yang udah kusut makin jadi kusut. Atau mungkin sekarang udah mirip sama pantat panci!

 ** _Shannarooo..._** Temen-temen pasti ngira kalau aku cinta mati sama tuh cowok pantat ayam sampe-sampe berubah jadi kayak sampah gini. Tuh kan... Baru juga ngelewatin gerbang sekolah, tapi murid-murid _**KHIS**_ udah pada ngasih tatapan nista gitu. Duh, gimana nanti pas lewat koridor dan masuk kelas?

"Jidat!"

Terimakasih, _**Kami-sama...**_ "Pig," ada vibra yang goyah gitu pas manggil sahabat pirangku tadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ino langsung menyeret tubuhku ke... kok parkiran lagi? Kirain dia mau bawa aku ke toilet atau ke taman belakang sekolah kayak di film sama di novel-novel, gitu...

"Kita mau kemana, No?" tanyaku bingung saat Ino memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobil _Baby green-nya._

Ih, dia kenapa sih? Ditanyain kok malah matanya melotot gitu.

"Mending lo cerita ke gue deh, buru!"

Hah? Ini sahabatku lagi kesurupan apaan sih? "Cerita apa sih, No? Ngomong yang jelas dong!"

Ino sialan! Kepalaku yang pinter baru aja ditoyornya. Gimana kalo ada saraf otak yang kegeser? Alamat yang tadinya pinter bisa jadi idiot, ini mah.

"Nggak usah pura-pura bego deh, Ra! Beritanya udah kesebar di grup Line sekolah, di FB, di Insta-story tauk!" suara Ino terdengar kesal. Lah, aku yang diputusin kenapa dia yang sewot sih?

Lagian yah, Sasuke kok tega bener sih sama aku. Kenapa dia musti posting-posting ke sosmed segala? Dikiranya dia artis, hah? Mau ngumumin ke semua orang kalo dia udah single, gitu?

Niatnya nih ya. Aku mau sok tegar, kayak karakter cewek di novel atau dorama yang sering ditonton sama Mami Mebuki. Tapi apa daya... kokoro Saku ternyata nggak sekuat itu. Sekarang seragam Ino udah dibanjiri air mata. Aku lagi nangis di bahu dia. "No, Sasuke jahat banget tau nggak! Masa dia mutusin gue cuma lewat telpon doang, tengah malem pula! Kan bikin gue nggak bisa tidur, kepikiran aja... masa perjuangan cinta gue kandas gini aja. Dua bulan lagi aniv yang kedua tahun, No. Bayangin!"

* * *

 _holaaa... Gimana? Gimana?_

 _Maaf deh kalo absurd banget #dilemparbedak_

 _Aku harap ada yang sudi ninggalin review fufufu_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Di sebuah kamar ukuran 4x4, lima orang cowok lagi seru main game Truth or Dare.

 _"Truth_ or _Dare?"_ tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang notabenenya cowok paling alim, paling irit ngomong, males pake banget buat ngejawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pasalnya teman pirangnya itu selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama di setiap permainan. Yaitu tentang masalah romansanya dengan Sakura, mulai dari gimana mereka jadian, siapa yang nembak duluan. Kesan kencan pertama gimana, ciuman pertama kapan bla... bla ... Sasuke nggak suka membagi kisah romansanya itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Jadi Sasuke menjawab, _"Dare."_

Seketika bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri, _"Oke._ Gue mau Lo telpon Sakura dan bilang kalo lo minta putus." kata Naruto.

Sai kemudian menimpali, "Kalo gue mau lo posting foto bareng Sakura di Facebook, grup Line sekolah sama IG."

Yang membuat Sasuke tambah merinding karena melihat senyum psikopat Gaara. "Jangan lupa tambah hastag #SaatCintaSudahKadaluarsa #KitaPutusYa."

"Dan Lo juga nggak boleh komunikasi sama Sakura selama satu Minggu. Titik, nggak pake nego." Final Shikamaru.

 _Kami-sama... Bunuh saja gue sekarang juga!_


End file.
